I'm Your Slave
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Best friends in public, Slave and Master behind closed doors, Ichigo and Hitsugaya have a few dirty little secrets. Rated M for yaoi, and other completely perverted things.


**Title: I'm Your Slave**

**Rated: T-M**

**Pairing: IchiHitsu**

**Summary: Best friends in public, Slave and Master behind closed doors. Ichigo, and Hitsugaya have a few dirty little secrets. **

**Warning: contains dirty dialogue, dancing, and absolutley no plot. Song is Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.**

**A/N: Uhm, this is just a little drabble, that I worked on cause I was bored, I have warned you I won't be flamed because of your own stupidity. sorry for the shitty details, I could see what was happening in my mind, but I couldn't find the right words to explain. so anyways, IchiHitsu...**

**So, on with the story.**

I'm Your Slave

Ichigo was impatient to get home, cause he knew what he and his 'best friend' were going to be doing. He dared a glance at the stoic silver-haired boy, and grinned when he saw a slight blush spread over the other's face. He turned, and caught ahold of the boy's wrist, and twisted it slightly. He heard a moan, and looked into the dark teal eyes, which were glazed over with pleasure.

Ichigo released the small wrist, and moved back over to the window on the bus, still impatient, now more than ever. When the bus stopped in front of his house, Ichigo quickly got off. Behind him he heard Hitsugaya say a few words, before the bus driver cut him off.

"Again? That's the fourth time this week. What exactly are you two doing?"

"Homework." was the reply.

Ichigo heard the sound of Hitsugaya's feet on the metal stairs, and turned to meet him. He waved to the bus driver, who shook his head, and drove away. They stood for a moment in the settling dust, before they broke into as sprint to get into the house. Once in the kitchen, Ichigo looked around for a note of some sort. He found one taped to the microwave.

_Honey, Your father and I are going out of town for the next five days. Stay out of trouble, and don't make a mess. _

_Love Mom._

_P.S, Hitsugaya is allowed over, but you be careful with him. He's so small, he could get hurt._

"What does she mean by that? I'm so small I could get hurt? You don't suppose..."

"No, I told her that you tripped in the back yard, that one day when you were limping really bad."

"Ah, I'd better call my mom. Today's friday, right?"

"Yeah, You don't suppose your mom will care if you sleep over, will she?"

"Probably not."

Hitsugaya picked up the phone, and dialed his number, he waited until his mother picked up the phone.

"Mom, Can I sleep over at Ichigo's tonight, and maybe tomorrow?"

Ichigo heard a few muffled words.

"Five days."

...

"Okay, umm, I'll ask him."

Hitsugaya covered the mouthpiece of the phone, and kissed Ichigo quickly. "She says I can stay until your parents get back, and I'm even allowed to skip school if I want to."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You don't think she knows, do you?"

"Maybe. But who cares."

"Yeah, you're right."

Hitsugaya grinned slightly, and put the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah, he says I'm allowed."

...

"Okay, bye.... I'll call you tomorrow then."

...

"Fine. Yeah, okay."

...

"Bye."

Hitsugaya hung up before his mother could say anything else. Ichigo grinned, and grabbed his wrist, he pulled the small boy up the stairs, and into his room. He threw him onto the bed, and went to his closet. reaching in he pulled out a medium sized box, and a white robe. He threw the robe at Hitsugaya, "Put this on, and come straight back here."

Hitsugaya left and went to put on the robe. The robe was actually a halloween costume meant for a girl, but Hitsugaya wore it anyways, because Ichigo ordered it. It was made of folds of fabric that fell in waves around Hitsugaya's small body. The bottom of it only came down to about his mid-thigh, in what was known as the goddess look, but if that was true, all goddesses were sluts.

A thick chain hung off of his shoulder, and curved around his body, giving him that 'bound and tied' look. He looked at his reflection for a moment, before he hurried out of the room, and back down the hall. He walked into Ichigo's bedroom, and was met by the red-head who was clad in black. Hitsugaya's eyes averted form the form in front of him, and in a submissive mannor, he fixed his gaze on the floor. He felt a warm hand on his left wrist before something hard and cold snapped around it. He looked quickly, and found that Ichigo had put shackles on him. He felt a tug on his arm and stumbled a step forwards.

Ichigo walked to his C.D player, and turned on one of his C.D's. Turning back to Hitsugaya he sat on the bed.

"Dance for me." he said as the beat of the song started.

Hitsugaya reconized the song easily, and began to swing his hips to the drums.

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act._

Hitsugaya began lipsynking, as the lyrics began. He began to run his hands over his body, unconciously pulling the robe up slightly. He suddenly dropped to his knees, and raised his arms above his head.

_I think it's special, what's behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

Hitsugaya twisted his index finger around in a circular motion, and one of his hands dropped to the floor, as he began to move his hips to the beat once again, on his hands and knees this time.

Ichigo felt the tight black pants become almost unbearably tight as his erection grew He watched as his uke lowered himself onto the floor, and slowly rolled onto his back. He looked at Ichigo with his mesmerizingly dark eyes, and continued lipsynking with the song.

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles baby, I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way._

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, and began to writhe on the floor to the beat of the song. He rolled onto his stomach again, and raised himself up so he was on his hands and knees again. He began to rock his hips back and forth slowly as he leaned back onto his feet. He rolled his head back, and spread his knees more. His hands travelled from the back of his neck to his lower stomach, and back up. His body began to move up and down, as if he was riding someone below him.

He opened his eyes, and raised an eyebrow suggestively at Ichigo. He reached out to the red-head, grinning as Ichigo slid to the floor. Hitsugaya gently put the thin chain around the back of Ichigo's neck, and pulled him close for a kiss.

Ichigo went easily, but he picked the small boy up by the waist, and laid him on the bed. Hitsugaya moaned as the chain on his back dug into his skin, and Ichigo pulled the robe over his head, and tossed it on the floor, after pulling the length of the shackle chain through. He leaned up, and removed his shirt, and pants. Hitsugaya blushed as Ichigo settled his weight on him. The red-head was heavier than he looked, and no matter how many times they did this Hitsugaya didn't think that he would get used to the weight of his seme.

Ichigo kissed the side of his neck, sucking lightly, making a large hicky. Hitsugaya moaned, and tried to push Ichigo off of him. "You're so cute when you struggle."

Hitsugaya blushed, and turned away, ceasing his struggles. Ichigo reached into the box, and pulled out a rather large bottle of lube. "Hitsugaya, I'm going to use this instead of the other stuff."

"What's the difference?"

"This is scented."

"Hmm."

Hitsugaya looked away, and his gaze settled on the full length mirror on the closet door. 'So, that's what we look like together. A bit of an odd couple.' Hitsugaya thought to himself.

Ichigo followed his gaze, and smiled. "The master and his slave."

Hitsugaya looked up at him. Their eyes locked for a second, before the younger boy's eyes flashed down to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo grinned and leaned down to kiss his uke, but Hitsugaya stopped him. "Wait, I want something else."

"Then take it."

Hitsugaya leaned up, and ran his tongue over Ichigo's lips. "Open your mouth."

Ichigo grudgingly obliged, and he felt Hitsugaya's tongue enter his mouth. The tip of it ran over his own tongue, and coaxed it to the back of his lips.

Hitsugaya's mouth closed over his, and he felt his tongue being pulled into the other's mouth. Hitsugaya sucked on the muscle, earning a moan from Ichigo. He felt a hand on his chest, and pulled away. Ichigo spread some of the lube on his fingers, and was about to insert one of them, but Hitsugaya stopped him. "I want you to just fuck me, don't bother preparing me."

Ichigo's eyes softened. "You're sure, It'll hurt."

"Yes, just do it."

The red-head spread the lube on his cock, and positioned himself. He didn't bother covering the boy's mouth to muffle his screams, cause there wasn't a neighbour for a mile on either side. He thrust into the small boy, filling him in a single stroke.

Hitsugaya cried out, and clutched onto Ichigo's shoulders. His eyes blurred with tears, but he refused to cry. Ichigo waited, for more than a minute, before Hitsugaya nodded for him to continue. He began slowly, rocking his hips rather than thrusting. Hitsugaya sighed, thankful for the understanding, but the feeling was beginning to get annoying.

"Faster." he whispered.

Ichigo pulled out of him, and slammed back in. Hitsugaya cried out again, and layed back on the bed. He put his palms on the headboard so he didn't smack his head on it. His moans became louder, as the tempo increased once again.

Ichigo leaned down, "Scream for me, HItsugaya."

Hitsugaya made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, as Ichigo slammed into his prostate.

"You can do better than that."

Hitsugaya remained silent for a moment, and Ichigo slammed into his prostate again.

"Ichigo! I- I'm g-gonna-" the boy's words were cut off, as he came, screaming Ichigo's name as loud as he dared.

Ichigo was pushed over the edge as he heard his Uke scream for him, and when Hitsugaya's walls closed around him, it only Intensified the sensation.

They collapsed together on the bed, gasping, and panting.

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Hitsugaya, I wonder what everyone would think if they knew what we did everyday."

"The only person in the world right now is you, and you're suffocating me."

"Sorry."

**Fin.**

**like I said a little drabble. lol.**


End file.
